


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: MOBB (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Body (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Eventualy, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Implied Past Rape, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Work In Progress, implied past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**9:05 AM**

Minho's woken up by someone opening the blinds and causing the sun to pour into the bedroom.It doesn't take him long to realize who the culprit is.

"Come on hyung,you can't sleep all morning." Bobby.

Minho swats a hand at him,but the younger boy just playfully dodged him and jumps into the bed next to him."You know,maybe if you didn't work so late you wouldn't have to worry about me having to wake you up in the morning."Again Minho just swats his hand at him and again he dodges.


End file.
